W czym problem, Lestrade?
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Trzy krótkie miniaturki, silnie inspirowane serialem Granady z Jeremym Brettem w roli głównej. Napisane z lekkim przymrużeniem oka.
1. Gdzie jest Holmes?

_Trzy krótkie miniaturki, których nie należy brać do końca na poważnie. Silnie inspirowane serialem Granady, w którym rolę Sherlocka Holmesa grał niezapomniany Jeremy Brett._

**Gdzie jest Holmes?**

― Doktorze Watson, przyszedł inspektor Lestrade ― poinformowała pani Hudson, wchodząc do saloniku domu przy Baker Street 221B. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do pokoju Holmesa. ― Czy prosić? ― zapytała z wahaniem.

― Ależ tak, oczywiście, proszę go wprowadzić ― powiedział doktor Watson, wstając z fotela i odkładając gazetę. ― Nie wygnamy go przecież z powrotem w taką okropną pogodę bez słowa wyjaśnienia co do sytuacji. Widzę, że jego dorożka już odjechała ― dodał, wyglądając przez okno na moknącą w deszczu ulicę.

Padało przez cały dzień, a melancholijny nastrój podkreślał żałobny dźwięk skrzypiec, nieco tylko przytłumiony przez zamknięte drzwi; Holmes, zamknięty w swoim pokoju grał od samego rana i dopiero niedawno przestał. Był to jedyny znak, że żyje, bo Watson od wczorajszego popołudnia nie widział go na oczy. Detektyw nie pojawiał się nawet na posiłkach.

Do salonu wszedł inspektor Lestrade. Kategorycznie odmówił oddania pani Hudson płaszcza i melonika. Gospodyni tylko załamała ręce na widok kropli wody ściekających z prochowca inspektora wprost na dywan i czym prędzej wyszła.

― Dzień dobry, doktorze.

― Dzień dobry ― przywitał inspektora Watson. ― Napije się pan herbaty?

― Dziękuję, wpadłem tylko na chwilę… skonsultować się z panem Holmesem ― powiedział niby to obojętnym tonem inspektor tak, jakby tylko przechodził Baker Street i przypadkiem wpadł pogawędzić ze słynnym detektywem. Zdradziło go jednak nerwowość w ruchach. Obrócił w dłoniach melonik. Watson spostrzegł, że inspektorowi wciąż trudno było otwarcie przyznać się do tego, że potrzebuje pomocy Holmesa. ― Ze słów pani Hudson wynikało, że pan Holmes jednocześnie jest i nie jest w domu. Jak mam to rozumieć? Wiem, że tajemnice są tutaj na porządku dziennym ― Lestrade pozwolił sobie na oszczędny uśmiech, samym kącikiem ust ― ale to stwierdzenie brzmi bardziej osobliwie niż zwykle. A ponieważ chciałabym omówić z panem Holmesem pewien… drobiazg…

― Czy to jakaś niezwykła sprawa? ― zainteresował się Watson.

― Ach, raczej nie, zupełnie zwyczajna zbrodnia… ― odparł enigmatycznie Lestrade. Bezwiednie miął w dłoniach swój melonik. ― Wszelako… pomyślałem jednak, że pan Holmes byłby zainteresowany… Ależ gdzież on jest? ― Inspektor zmarszczył brwi.

Watson wskazał w milczeniu zamknięte drzwi do pokoju Holmesa.

― Jest obecny ciałem, ale nie duchem

― Że co proszę? ― zdziwił się inspektor, najwidoczniej sądząc, że może się przesłyszał.

― Rozmyśla ― odparł Watson krótko.

Lestrade tylko spojrzał na niego pytająco.

― Och, nie o nowej sprawie, nic podobnego. Holmesa czasami napada nastrój na filozofowanie. Któż to wie, na cóż przyszła pora tym razem. Może rozmyśla o innych światach?

― Sądziłem, że pana Holmesa nie interesują takie… oderwane od rzeczywistości sprawy.

― A więc czytał pan „Studium w szkarłacie"? ― ucieszył się Watson.

― Co? A… no tak, przeglądałem. ― Lestrade zauważył, co zrobił ze swoim melonikiem i schował kapelusz za plecami. Przez chwilę spoglądał podejrzliwie na doktora tak, jakby nie do końca wierzył w jego wyjaśnienia. ― No cóż, wobec tego pójdę już, czas mnie goni ― rzekł.

― Niech pan spróbuje za dzień albo dwa. Do tego czasu powinno mu przejść ― powiedział Watson pocieszająco.

― Ach, to nic, trudno ― Lestrade machnął nonszalancko ręką. ― Z panem Holmesem czy bez pana Holmesa poradzimy sobie w Scotland Yardzie.

„Jakoś" ― dodał w myśli i pożegnał się z doktorem Watsonem.

Tym razem inspektor Lestrade musiał rozwiązać zagadkę sam.


	2. Inspektor, kot i zbrodnia

_Dodatkową inspiracją dla tej miniaturki była manga "Cześć, Michael!". ;)_

**Inspektor, kot i zbrodnia**

Kiedy inspektor Lestrade dotarł do niedużego, niewyróżniającego się niczym domku na Hammersmith, gdzie popełniono morderstwo, na miejscu znajdowało się już kilku funkcjonariuszy. Przywitawszy się z ekipą, wszedł do środka, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Towarzyszył mu młody konstabl Dew. Reszta zespołu pozostała na zewnątrz, by przeszukać ogródek i pozbierać relacje świadków.

Ciało, nakryte białą płachtą, leżało w salonie nieopodal kominka. Tuż obok poniewierał się zakrwawiony pogrzebacz, zapewne narzędzie zbrodni.  
>Lestrade uklęknął przy zwłokach i uniósł skraj płachty, by spojrzeć na ciało. Zamarł w bezruchu, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że widok był mocno wstrząsający. W końcu pracował w policji już ładnych kilkanaście lat i do trupów zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Jednak tym razem to, co zastał pod płachtą, było dość nietypowe. Prosto na niego spoglądała para błyszczących, kocich ślepi, z wyrazem łagodnego, nieco nieufnego zainteresowania. Lestrade dumał przez chwilę.<p>

— Czy ofiarą jest kot? — zapytał wreszcie lodowatym tonem, spoglądając przez ramię na młodego konstabla. Ten poczerwieniał na twarzy. Pracował z Lestrade'em dopiero od niedawna i bardzo chciał się wykazać. Teraz, zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, rzucił się ku zwłokom, najwyraźniej z zamiarem przepędzenia kota. Lestrade nie zdążył wykonać żadnego ruchu. Kot, najwyraźniej wyczuwając zamiary konstabla, w mgnieniu oka wyskoczył spod płachty. Śmignął obok wciąż klęczącego przy zwłokach inspektora i, przemknąwszy między nogami konstabla, wskoczył gdzieś za fotel; Lestrade zdołał dostrzec tylko czubek rudego ogona. Konstabl zachwiał się, straciwszy równowagę i o mało co nie runął na przełożonego.

Wzrok inspektora wyraźnie mówił: „Wyjaśnienia. Natychmiast."

— Ekhm. Ten kot tak się tutaj kręcił — powiedział konstabl niepewnie, poprawiając przekrzywiony hełm. — To znaczy, był już jak tu przyjechaliśmy.

— To niech go pan stąd wyrzuci, konstablu Dew — polecił Lestrade.

Policjant spojrzał na niego stropionym wzrokiem, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Kiedy on gdzieś wlazł, panie inspektorze.

Lestrade westchnął bezgłośnie i zabrał się do poszukiwania śladów. Niemal natychmiast zauważył na podłodze ślady błota. Przypadł do ziemi szybkim ruchem tak, jak podpatrzył to u Holmesa. Wyszło mu to jednak nienajlepiej, bo dość mocno uderzył się w kolano. Zaciskając zęby, żeby nie syknąć z bólu, podczołgał się do śladów, ściągając dywanik przed kominkiem. Przyjrzał się uważnie smugom brudu, z nosem ledwie parę centymetrów nad podłogą. Miały jakiś dziwny kształt. Zupełnie jak... odciski kocich łapek.

„A niech to!" — pomyślał, podnosząc się na nogi. Konstabl wybałuszał na niego oczy, nie śmiejąc się odezwać.

Lestrade zdjął kapelusz i usiadł na sofie. Wyglądało na to, że to jednak nie będzie taka prosta sprawa. Odkładając kapelusz na bok, przypadkowo dotknął wygniecionej poduszki, leżącej z boku. Była jeszcze ciepła...

— Aha! — Lestrade zerwał się z sofy. — Ktoś tutaj siedział przed chwilą! Morderca nie mógł odejść daleko! — oświadczył triumfalnie.

— Panie inspektorze... to ten kot. To znaczy, on spał w tamtym miejscu... — wyjaśnił konstabl i natychmiast umilkł, spostrzegłszy wyraz jego wzroku.  
>Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Lestrade postanowił jeszcze raz dokładnie obejrzeć pokój, po to tylko, żeby w ogóle coś robić. Na drewnianej framudze drzwi dostrzegł jakieś dziwne zadrapania, które wcześniej jakoś przeoczył. Nim zdążył wysnuć jakiś wniosek, usłyszał głos nieco przestraszony głos konstabla:<p>

— Kot ostrzył tam pazury.

Lestrade poczuł, że zaraz go szlag trafi. Nagle poczuł jak coś ociera się o jego nogi. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół. U jego nóg kręciła się przyczyna tego całego zamieszania. I w dodatku ten bezczelny zwierzak miał czelność zostawiać na nogawkach jego zaprasowanych w kant spodni rude włosie. Tego było już za wiele!

— Precz! — warknął Lestrade, cofając się o krok gwałtownym ruchem. Kot, przestraszony, skoczył w stronę uchylonych drzwi wyjściowych.  
>Inspektor ponownie podszedł do zwłok. Przez długą chwilę stał nad nimi z założonymi rękami, nim wreszcie ponownie uklęknął i uniósł płachtę. Wpatrywał się w nieboszczyka tak intensywnie, jakby oczekiwał, że ten odezwie się, by powiedzieć mu kto go zabił i dlaczego. Konstabl Dew, wyczuwając, że Lestrade był najwyraźniej w złym humorze, czaił się gdzieś pod ścianą, nie śmiejąc się odezwać, ani nawet głośniej odetchnąć.<br>Inspektor tak się zamyślił, że nie usłyszał, jak pod furtkę domu zajechała dorożka, toteż był zupełnie zaskoczony, gdy od drzwi rozległ się głos Sherlocka Holmesa:

— Dzień dobry, Lestrade! Potrzebujesz może pomocy?

Lestrade poderwał wzrok. Towarzyszący słynnemu detektywowi doktor Watson wyciągał już z kieszeni płaszcza nieodłączny notes i ołówek. Holmes, w czarnym płaszczu i cylindrze, stał tuż obok niego. W kąciku ust detektywa czaił się zadziorny uśmieszek. Zapewne zdążył już omieść bystrym wzrokiem pokój i dostrzec co najmniej pół tuzina poszlak i szczegółów, które umknęły inspektorowi. Jednak nie to sprawiło, że Lestrade poczuł ogarniający go gniew. Detektyw trzymał na rękach rudego kota, który, przymknąwszy oczy, łaskawie dawał się głaskać po łebku, mrucząc z zadowolenia.

Tamtego dnia Lestrade bardzo znielubił koty.


	3. W czym problem, Lestrade?

**W czym problem, Lestrade?**

— Co sprowadza cię do nas w ten piękny dzień, Lestrade? W czym problem? — zapytał Sherlock Holmes tonem, którego inspektor serdecznie nie znosił. Uwadze Lestrade'a nie uszło, że Holmes zachowywał się nieco dziwnie. Był nadmiernie ożywiony i niemal jowialny, co ze zrozumiałych względów wzbudzało w inspektorze silne zaniepokojenie.

Doktor Watson tylko westchnął i wymownie wzniósł oczy w górę. Sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie zażenowanego zachowaniem Holmesa.

Gdyby Lestrade był bystrzejszym obserwatorem bez wątpienia dostrzegłby stojącą na biurku buteleczkę po siedmioprocentowym roztworze kokainy.

Pustą.

— Jeżeli chce się pan ze mnie naigrywać, panie Holmes... — zaczął inspektor z urazą, nerwowo obracając w dłoniach swój kapelusz. Zrobił taki ruch, jakby miał zamiar odwrócić się i wyjść, by z godnością opuścić salon domu przy Baker Street 221B.

— Ależ skąd, Lestrade! — Holmes zerwał się z fotela tak szybkim ruchem, że inspektor miał wrażenie, że zaraz się na niego rzuci. — Proszę się rozgościć.

W jednej chwili inspektor został pozbawiony płaszcza oraz kapelusza i usadzony w fotelu przy kominku (tym, w którym zwykle siadał Holmes). Dostał filiżankę herbaty i cygaro. Holmes zasiadł w drugim fotelu naprzeciwko niego, mierząc go bacznym spojrzeniem. Watson przysiadł na kanapie z notesem i ołówkiem w ręku.

Inspektor, nieco udobruchany, upił łyk herbaty i zaczął:

— Chodzi o zaginięcie niedźwiedzia.

— O, to ciekawe — zainteresował się Watson. — Z londyńskiego zoo?

— Konkretnie to z teatru.

— Czyżby znowu jakieś ekscesy w Royal Theatre?

Tamtejsze sztuki znane były z przerostu formy nad treścią, innymi słowy stawiono na efektowność. Podczas jednego z przedstawień prezentowano nie tylko zderzenie pociągów, ale i konne wyścigi z wykorzystaniem tuzina prawdziwych wierzchowców. Nikogo nie zdziwiłaby obecność niedźwiedzia na scenie.

— Ach, nie — odparł Lestrade. — Chodzi o aktora, który grał niedźwiedzia. W Greenwich Theatre. Zniknął bez śladu w niedzielę. Niejaki John Leid.

Holmes powoli skinął głową, nie wygłaszając żadnego komentarza. Najwyraźniej czekał na szczegóły.

— Zauważono jego nieobecność tuż przed popołudniowym przedstawieniem. Jego garderoba była pusta, kostium wisiał na miejscu. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie.

— Nic zauważano nic podejrzanego? — mruknął Holmes.

— W istocie — potwierdził inspektor.

— Nie ma co tracić czasu. Watsonie, idziemy! — Holmes zerwał się z kanapy.

Inspektor zerwał się również, nie dopijając herbaty.

Cygaro schował na później.

* * *

><p>Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Greenwich Theater wydarzyło się coś strasznego. Dyrektor był co prawda nieco zaniepokojony, ale widać było, że bardziej martwi go konieczność znalezienia dublera dla niedźwiedzia niż samo zaginięcie pracownika.<p>

— To był taki spokojny człowiek — mówił dyrektor. — Cichy, zamknięty w sobie. Pracował u nas od lat. I był świetny w roli niedźwiedzia, dzieciaki go uwielbiały.

— Od jak dawna wystawiają państwo to przedstawienie? — zapytał Watson, pilnie notując.

— Będzie już dziesiąty rok. Trzy razy w tygodniu..

Holmes nawet nie udawał, że słucha. Lestrade podejrzliwie śledził poczynania detektywa, który zamieniwszy ledwie parę słów z dyrektorem od razu skierował się na zaplecze. Lestrade po chwili wahania ruszył za nim. Holmes zdążył już zajrzeć za kurtynę i obejrzeć magazyn z dekoracjami.

— Można wiedzieć, co pan robi? — zapytał Lestrade z wymuszoną grzecznością.

Holmes nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

— Garderoba zaginionego znajduje się...? — zawiesił głos.

— Na końcu korytarza — wycedził Lestrade.

Holmes ruszył przed siebie, nawet nie oglądając się na inspektora. Lestrade postanowił, że tym razem nie odstąpi go nawet na krok i będzie cały czas patrzeć mu na ręce.

Na korytarzu minęli bladolicego, wysokiego mężczyznę w obszernej czarnej pelerynie. Zaraz miały zacząć się przedpołudniowe próby. Lestrade aż się za nim obejrzał. Osobnik wyglądał jak najprawdziwszy wampir. Nie patrzył, gdzie idzie i zapewne dlatego o mało co nie wpadł na drugiego aktora, w długim płaszczu z futrzanym kołnierzem i meloniku. Ten z kolei miał przenikliwe spojrzenie i haczykowaty nos. Lestrade wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny i odsunął się na bok. Wydawało mu się, że ten drugi aktor był bardzo podobny do Holmesa.

Tymczasem detektyw rozmawiał już portierem, który z polecenia dyrektora pilnował, by nikt niepowołany nie wchodził do garderoby.

— Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie ruszano — powiedział Holmes.

— Ach, nie — odparł portier. — Bo widzi pan, panie Holmes, ja czytam wszystkie historie doktora Watsona, te, no wie pan, co ukazują się w „Strandzie", co miesiąc, razem z żoną czytamy, wszystkie odcinki, no i wiem, że nic nie wolno ruszać na miejscu zbrodni, o! — Uniósł w górę palec, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Tylko wie pan, panie Holmes... — zniżył głos do szeptu.

Holmes lekko uniósł brwi, oczekując jakiegoś dramatycznego wyznania.

— No, ja myślałem, że jest pan wyższy — przyznał portier z zakłopotaniem.

Holmes pozwolił sobie na oszczędny, wyrozumiały uśmiech, jednocześnie myśląc sobie coś bardzo nieprzychylnego o wydawcy „Strandu", zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o dobór ilustratorów, i zabrał się do oględzin niewielkiej garderoby.

Na półeczce pod lustrem leżały przybory do makijażu, na wieszaku wisiał kosmaty kostium niedźwiedzia.

Lestrade stał w progu, bacznie przyglądając się co robi Holmes. A w zasadzie czego nie robi. Nie czołgał się po podłodze w poszukiwaniu śladów, ani nie przetrząsał zawartości szafy. Przyjrzał się tylko uważnie przedmiotem leżącym na toaletce, zerknął na podłogę w okolicach krzesła i obmacał futro niedźwiedzia wiszące na wieszaku z kostiumami, stojącym obok szafy.

Inspektor nie zauważył, że detektywowi błysnęło w oku na widok czegoś, co dostrzegł w jednym z kątów pomieszczenia. Lestrade, rzecz jasna, spostrzegł, że pomieszczenie ma kąty, ale że w jednym z nich coś leży – już nie.

— I? — nie wytrzymał Lestrade. — Dostrzegł pan coś, panie Holmes? — zapytał, wedle swojej maniery lekko przeciągając samogłoskę „o".  
>Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i bez słowa minął inspektora, wychodząc z garderoby. Lestrade wahał się przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy udać się za nim. Po namyśle wyprosił portiera za drzwi, zamknął je i rzucił się do oglądania futra niedźwiedzia.<p>

* * *

><p>Holmes powoli szedł korytarzem na zapleczu teatru. Zajęty był rozmyślaniem, nie zauważył więc niebezpieczeństwa. Zza rogu wychynął wróg.<p>

— Och! Ja pana ZNAM!

Holmes drgnął. Tuż obok pojawiła się kobieta. Niezbyt urodziwa, co dało się dostrzec pomimo grubej warstwy makijażu. Miała na sobie strój baletnicy.

— Pan House, ten słynny detektyw!

— Holmes — odparł Holmes przez zaciśnięte zęby z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Jejku, prawie pana nie poznałam, bo nie ma pan tego swojego stroju roboczego.

Co tym razem Holmes pomyślał sobie o ilustratorach Strandu lepiej było nie precyzować. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że kobieta coś do niego mówi.

— To może gdzieś się wybierzemy razem? — wymruczała, wieszając się na jego ramieniu.

Holmes zdrętwiał.

Potrafił sobie poradzić z Moriartym, Arsenem Lupinem i nawet Kubą Rozpruwaczem.

Prawdopodobnie poradziłby sobie z nimi wszystkimi naraz.

Ale nie z kobietą.

Zwłaszcza nachalną kobietą.

— To raczej... niemożliwe — wykrztusił Holmes.

— Och, niech pan nie będzie takie nieprzystępny. — Zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, niczym harpia, która dopadła ofiarę.

* * *

><p>Watson spisał zeznania dyrektora, portiera, sprzątaczki i kilku aktorów, którzy się napatoczyli po drodze. Miał zamiar zagadnąć jeszcze kobietę, która rozmawiała przed chwilą z Holmesem, ale ta tylko obrzuciła go jakimś dziwnym spojrzeniem i ominęła szerokim łukiem, pośpiesznie odchodząc.<p>

— Co chciała tamta kobieta? — zapytał Watson.

— Umówić się ze mną — odparł Holmes.

— O, i co sprawiło, że od tego odstąpiła? — zapytał Watson, ukrywając uśmiech.

— Wyjaśniłem, że to niestety, niemożliwe z pewnych względów...

— Jakich względów? — zapytał Watson podejrzliwie.

— Znalazłem dobre usprawiedliwienie — odparł Holmes wymijająco.

— Co jej powiedziałeś? — zapytał Watson z naciskiem, mając jakieś złe przeczucia.

— Że jestem kawalerem... żyjącym z innym kawalerem od wielu lat. Bardzo szczęśliwych lat.

Watson przez chwilę analizował zasłyszane informacje. I nagle zrozumiał, co zasugerował Holmes...

— To znaczy, że ona pomyślała, że ty i ja... — urwał.

Holmes tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Watson osłupiał.

— Nie mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że żyjesz szczęśliwie z Lestrade'em?! — zapytał, gdy już nieco doszedł do siebie.

— Kiedy Lestrade z nami nie mieszka. I ma żonę.

— Żonę, której nikt nigdy nie widział! Na miłość boską, jak mogłeś powiedzieć coś takiego, Holmesie! Już słyszę te straszne plotki! — Watson złapał się za głowę.

— To był jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się tej kobiety... — wyjaśnił Holmes. — Nie urażając jej uczuć.

— A moje uczucia?!

Holmes nic nie odpowiedział. Watson oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

— Co dalej ze sprawą? — zapytał wreszcie, starając się nie myśleć o strasznych konsekwencjach, jakie mogły mieć lekkomyślne słowa Holmesa.

— Cóż, nic tu po nas. Co powiesz na krótki spacer po Greenwich, skoro tu już jesteśmy Watsonie? — zaproponował Holmes i ruszył uliczką w kierunku Tamizy.

— Ale... co z Leidem? — dopytywał się Watson.

— Chyba wszystko jasne, prawda? — odparł detektyw pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Nie rozumiem. — Watson zmarszczył brwi.

— Sądzę, że nigdy już nie usłyszymy o Johnie Leidzie.

— Mój Boże, czyżby ten nieszczęśnik popełnił samobójstwo? Może rzucił się do Tamizy?

— Watsonie, nic z tych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, sądzę, że ma się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Doktor dalej spoglądał na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

Holmes przystanął przy nabrzeżu, przy którym cumowała „Cutty Sark". Przez chwilę przyglądał się pięknej sylwetce żaglowca, nim postanowił wreszcie udzielić wyjaśnień. Ostatecznie Watson zasługiwał na drobne zadośćuczynienie po tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

— Oglądając garderobę od razu zwróciłem uwagę na to, że brakuje śladów wskazujących na udział osób trzecich. Krzesło było odsunięte, ale nie przewrócone. Natomiast w kącie leżała szminka używana przy nakładaniu teatralnego makijażu. Tak jakby ją odrzucono w porywie złości. Cóż, odpowiedź jest oczywista, Watsonie. Nasz przyjaciel Leid grał niedźwiedzia od dziesięciu lat. Ta sama rola trzy razy w tygodniu, pomyśl tylko. Ciągle to samo! Wobec tego dedukuję, że miał tego wszystkiego zwyczajnie dosyć...

Watson przez chwilę analizował zasłyszane informacje.

— To faktycznie brzmi bardzo prawdopodobnie, Holmesie — przyznał. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że kolejnej historii do „Strandu" raczej z tego nie będzie. Chyba, że trochę podkoloryzuje się to i owo. Doda tragiczny romans i porwanie. I może jeszcze samobójstwo. Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli i całą drogą powrotną w pociągu spędził na szkicowaniu zarysu fabuły. Holmes dość dobrze symulował, że wcale nie zagląda mu przez ramię.  
>Obydwaj zupełnie zapomnieli o Lestradzie.<p>

Nie wiedzieli, że inspektor wciąż jeszcze znajdował się w garderobie Leida i bacznie oglądał futro niedźwiedzia, szukając śladów.

Jakichkolwiek.

_Posłowie: Jak wiadomo w tamtych czasach homoseksualizm uznawano za przestępstwo, więc nikt by takich aluzji publicznie nie czynił, niezależnie od tego jak poważne byłoby zagrożenie ze strony nachalnej kobiety ;) - niemniej, jest to tekścik napisany z przymrużeniem oka, a scenka, o której mowa, nawiązuje do filmu "Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa" (tylko tam Holmes wykręcił się w ten sposób od zeswatania go z pewną rosyjską primabaleriną)._


End file.
